


family

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Mosaic Timeline (The Magicians: A Life in the Day)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eliot and Quentin share a quiet moment at the mosaic.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishydwarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/gifts).



"Oh _fuck_ we're getting old," Quentin says, holding his hand to his lower back as he stands up from their latest mosaic attempt.

"Speak for yourself," Eliot says mildly, ignoring the pain in his own back. "Go sit by the fire. I'll give you a massage."

"Mm, okay," Quentin says, kissing him quickly.

Eliot pulls Quentin's shirt off, warming his hands before getting to work on Quentin's shoulders. "D'you think he'll actually visit?" Eliot asks quietly once Quentin is pliant under his hands.

Quentin reaches for his hand and squeezes. "He will. He loves us too much to stay away."


End file.
